The Truth About Heaven
by LacyLenoraSmith
Summary: This notebook. The one he scribbles in relentlessly... What's so important about this raggedy thing anyway? It's just a worn notebook. Looks to be about a year or two old. You never know with this kid. Ox? Features a song by Armor For Sleep. R&R!


This notebook. The one he scribbles in relentlessly. Every class he has this darn thing open; he dosen't let anyone look in it, let alone touch it. So the notebook he cares so much about is sitting here in front of me. He left it here. What a donut.

Anyway. I want to touch it.

Really, I do.

But, it's an invasion of privacy.

Really, I don't want to 'eavesdrop', if you will, into his deepest and most personal thoughts.

But it's driving me crazy!

I begin to grab the book, but quickly retract my hand.

Why can't I do this?!

It's easy, just grab it, open it, and read. It's not like he writes higher than a third grade level.

Oh barracuda.

Slowly, once again, I outstretch my arm to grab the black, one-subject, spiral notebook.

This time, though, I actually get a hold of it.

I drop it on my lap and stare.

What's so important about this raggedy thing anyway?

It's just a worn notebook.

Looks to be about a year or two old.

You never know with this kid.

Anyway. Staring really isn't cutting it. I just have to open the darn thing.

"Hey sis, whatcha doing?" I consciously hear my brother say behind me.

"Mmmh."

Wow. Lame reply.

Picking the notebook up again, I turn to the first page.

A drawing. Looks like a black rose, stained with blood.

Morbid much.

Ok, next page.

Rain scene. Very beautiful. I never knew he could draw like this.

I flipped through the the rest of the book, until one page caught my eye.

Words, not just drawings. Looks like a poem, maybe a song.

_Walked past my grave in the dark tonight  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me  
To answer your question,  
I just had to leave, I just had to leave_

_But that's not why I'm here_

_I came down here to tell you  
It rains in heaven all day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you  
Miserable up here with out you_

_Found my way back in the dark tonight.  
Couldn't wake up not right next to you  
I'd trade in forever to just hear you say  
The sound of my name_

_But that's not why I'm here  
I came down here to tell you  
It rains in heaven all day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you  
Miserable up here without you_

_Don't believe that it's better  
When you leave everything behind  
Don't believe that the weather  
Is perfect the day that you die  
Don't believe that the weather  
Is perfect the day that you die_

_I came down here to tell you  
It rains in heaven all day long_

_All day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you_

_Miserable up here without you_

_I came down here to tell you  
It rains in heaven all day long_

_All day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you_

_Miserable up here without you_

_Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die._

Wow. Deep. What the heck?!

Is this really the Oliver I know?

My best friend?

The boy who hits on every girl he sees?

The one that nods like a chicken and falls over things?

The boy I fell completely head over heels for?

It can't be. No, this isn't him; I can't accept this.

There was a knock on the door. I jumped up, flinging the notebook under the coffee table. He walked in; there's manners, though.

"Hey, sorry to barge in, but did you find a notebook after we got done studying?"

"Huh? Notebook, haven't seen one." I'm just going to play dumb. He'll never know, will he?

"Oh, ok. Do you mind if I look around for it?" I solemnly nod as he starts off by the piano. I watch im moving across the room to the kitchen. I watch his every move. After searching the kitchen, he moves to the couches. He lifts the coushins, searching in any possible place.

"Hey! I found a quarter!" He says. Wow. Uh, Awkward much. I giggle though, it's still partially funny, especially in this predicament.He holds it up to me, acting really proud. I bet he did it to break the tension.

Dude, you could cut it with a butter knife.

Maybe a spoon. But that has nothing to do with this.

Almost hopeless, he looks right at it.

"Found it!" he shouts accomplished.

He walked up to me. "Yeah, uh. I'm gonna go now. I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. Uh, Later." That was smooth.

"So. Uh yeah. Later." He says, giving me a small peck on the cheek.

I watched him walk out the door, and held my cheek.

Wow.

* * *

**OK! That's it! What do you think?**

** So. To answer some questions.**

**The POV. Whoever you want it to be. Miley, Lilly. Whoever.**

** Pairing. Look above.**

** Song. The Truth About Heaven by Armor For Sleep. You should listen to it. Yeah, it's pretty great.**

**Why am I writing this? I really don't know. I'm bored. There's a reason!**

**Haha, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or any affiliations. Neither do I own Armor For Sleep or their songs.

Thanks For Reading!!

click the little lavender-lilac if you will- button.


End file.
